


For Comfort

by akire_yta



Series: the drawer sessions [14]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, post-Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: hugs prompts led to post-Breakdown ficlets(because I don’t have Breakdown feels at all)





	For Comfort

Kayo tried to stay awake, but by the time John announced Virgil, now safe, was detouring again to drop off his passengers and Grandma had declared the party over, the hour was so late it was almost early.

She’d planned to just sit in her room for a little while, until the rest of the house had dozed off, before heading back out to make sure Virgil got at least one  _ Happy Birthday _ this year.  But somehow, sitting turned to lying, turned to Kayo blinking awake as the clock by her bed flashing a little after 3am.

There was a sigh by the door, and Kayo sat up quickly.  “Hey,” she whispered, mindful of letting sleeping brothers lie.  “Happy birthday.”

The got her a dry little chuckle, threaded with more emotions than she was comfortable decoding before dawn.  “Thanks.” Her bed dips as Virgil sat, not next to her but down by her feet, and Kayo pushed off the light covers to reach for the curve of his shoulder that she can just make out in the low light.  “You all owe me cake.”

“I’ll take you to that place in Melbourne you like,” she promised, moving slowly until she was plastered against his broad back, her chin hooked over his shoulder.  She loved doing this, the way she had to stretch to reach around him.

He hasn’t moved from where he’s hunched at the end of her bed, but he rubs her arm lightly before covering one of her hands completely in her own.  “Just for the record, surprise parties aren’t really my thing.”

She brushed her nose against the soft curve of his ear.  “Gordon got excited and got Grandma excited, and then it was all over.  I’ve got you a present.”  As she went to move to fetch it, his hands tightened over hers, the mildest flex of muscle and sinew that had her stilling.

“Just this is enough,” he said, bowing his head in towards hers.  She met him halfway, gently resting their temples together.

It was always her favourite moment, this, knowing the day was saved and so were they.

“Your brothers will be up soon.”  She hated to shatter the mood, but they’d been so careful to always return to their own rooms before dawn, before anyone could see or comment or insert themselves into this fragile balance they’ve found.

“Haven’t you heard,” he asked, brushing his lips against hers in a dry, chaste ghost of a kiss.  “It’s my birthday.”

Kayo nuzzled up his cheek to whisper in his ear.  “Technically, it’s the day after your birthday.”

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her safe against his chest as he rolled them backwards to lie on her bed.  “I’m calling foul on the technicality,” he muttered, and she felt the rumble in his chest.  “Please, Kay?  Just for a little bit.”

She surrendered, as she always did whenever he said  _ please _ .  She let her eyelids grow heavy as her limbs as she sprawled over his chest, the steady  _ in-out _ of his breathing a lullaby for sleep.


End file.
